King One-Eye's War Machine
The War Machine of King One-Eye is a giant siege weapon, operated by the demonic warmonger King One-Eye. First appearing from the animated movie, The Thief and the Cobbler, the war machine is constructed in a way to wipe out many rivals that stand in the One-Eyes' way. It is is mostly composed by the One-Eyes' soldiers, several booby traps, and dangerous war elephants. It also appears in the villain wars context, as a tool to One-Eye's conquest of world domination, though it falls easily with easy tricks like Tack's tactic of using a "tack" or with powerful spells like Jafar's invoking fire. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War A Failure Invasion After claiming many kingdoms to his name, One-Eye set his sights in the city of Agrabah. Initially, he sent his minion, ZigZag to negotiate with the Sultan of Agrabah. When the Sultan refused to give his kingdom to the One-Eyes, the King ordered his army to assault Agrabah, with the use of the war machine to their advantage. Unfortunately, the King didn't count on the vizier of Agrabah, Jafar. The latter had captured a genie, able to fulfill wishes. Jafar's first wish was to become an unstoppable sorcerer, leaving the One-Eyes to their doom, as the war machine was set on fire by Jafar's blasts, leaving the Machine to fall apart and some of the One-Eyes to die in the fiery flames, although the Mighty One-Eye and some of the One-Eyes managed to escape from Agrabah, before it was too late. For the Mighty One-Eye, he would meet his end at the hands of another brutal leader, Shan Yu. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two A Fanfic Story Although not seen onscreen, in the fanfiction story of Jacey, it was revealed that the One-Eyes, under the control of Shan-Yu, managed to rebuilt the war machine, sending it against the Fire Nation's occupants at the Fire Nation Capital. However, it was in fact a demonstration of Shan-Yu's raw power, so that Azula would leave the Fire Nation, leaving the world, under the control of Shan-Yu. Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non Disney Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War The war machine appeared in the Finale of the first war, with King One-Eye sending it to guard Bald Mountain and it's power station from the assembled hero forces. However, it was easily broken down by a series of events, triggered by Peter Pan's Lost Boys and Zigzag, eventually becoming engulfed in molten lava generated by a large stove, leaving One-Eye to mourn for the destruction of his machine, before he was overthrown by the Beast. While breaking itself apart, it's flames consumed the mountain's terrain, forcing both hero and villain parties to storm in the the power implant of the mountain.Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Tools used by the Villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Thief and the Cobbler Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:The One-Eyes Category:Vehicles Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains